


The Jacket

by InnerSpectrum



Series: 221B Autumn Challenge [13]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Autumn Challenge, Fluff, POV Sherlock Holmes, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-31 07:58:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21122765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnerSpectrum/pseuds/InnerSpectrum
Summary: Always sensitive to John's moods he listens as the doctor comes up the stairs to 221B...





	The Jacket

**Author's Note:**

> For the 221B Autumn Challenge for the prompt: Jacket  
Write a ficlet of 221 words, with the last word starting with the letter B.

I put the two cups of tea down when I hear the doors downstairs open and close. I know it is not Mrs. Hudson. She always paused to listen if either John or I are home before she heads into her flat. These footfalls head straight to the steps and nod.

_John’s home._

I was asleep when he left this morning and am happy to see him now because I know what he wears.

It is autumn, he is wearing the donkey jacket I love on him for the first time this season.

John says it’s my imagination when I tell him he struts more in it, but it’s true. There is something about the way he moves in it that makes me *want* him.

As his feet carry him up the stairs my smile falters.

His footsteps are heavy. He does not bother to avoid the steps that squeak.

I don’t want to bother him if he is exhausted and put my desire in check.

_He sounds tired._

When he appears, he looks puzzled by my look of concern. Then he relaxes as he understands. His gait becomes a knowing swagger and he smirks approaching me.

I raise a brow in question, his searing kiss is his answer.

Then he holds out his arms.

I grin reaching for the buttons.

<>==========<>

Visual proof of the Watson swagger in The Jacket...

...or his BDW (aka Big Dick Walk) as some prefer to call it.


End file.
